Taming the Stone Heart
by The death-God
Summary: What happen when the obnoxious blond we know become a spoiled, snobby, cold hearted rich brat? Well, isn't that interesting? Just read the story to know. HighschoolFic Sasunaru…Sorry, I suck at summary. SasukeNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: it's kind of pop-up in my mind and I decide to write it here. This story will be fun.

**Title:** Taming the Stone Heart

**Main Pairing:** Sasunaru

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** What happen when the obnoxious blond we know become a spoiled, snobby rich brat? Well, isn't that interesting? Just read the story to know. (HighschoolFic) Sasunaru…Sorry, I suck at summary. SasukeNaruto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It is a property of Kishimoto Masashi. I just kind of borrow some characters.

**Chapter I: The Prince**

It's already morning and the sun is already high. The birds are happily chirping and the warm rays of the sun are so soothing. It's really a beautiful day but there is someone who is still fast asleep on a king size bed in a beautiful room on a huge mansion.

His large room is elegantly decorated by many expensive furniture from different countries. The main color of the room is blue, a perfect color for a prince like him.

This someone is still dress on his blue nightwear and when you come closer you can see that he looks like an angel that falls from the heaven considering his beauty that can surpass a princess. He has a blond hair that is perfectly the same color as the sun and has a beautiful smooth tan skin. He is flawless and anyone who sees him called him a walking sex god.

This someone begun to stir from his sleep and as he open his eyes, you will see a pair of deep blue eyes that perfectly represent the color of the sky. He begun to rub his eyes using both of his hand and also begun to stretch his body. (He don't have a whisker marks here in the story.). As he head to his bathroom he begun to stripped to have a nice morning bath.

Some minutes later, the 'prince' walks out from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He has a slim figure but he also have some muscle that looks good on him. He starts to rummage his wardrobe to find suitable clothes to wear. He picks a navy blue shirt and a black colored pant along with his boxer. All in all, he looks gorgeous on anything he wears. Upon wearing his converse shoes, he decides to go to dining room to get some breakfast.

"Hm. It's already 7am, I still have the whole day but I don't have a plan for today. Maybe next week I will start to go to school." Said the blond to himself

As he came down to the dining room, he was greeted by several maids of the mansion.

"Ohayo, Naruto-sama" said one of the maid

"Ohayo" a short reply from the 'prince' which now we know as Naruto

The 'prince' is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the 17 years old son of the president and the owner of Namizake Corp., Namizake Minato and a top model and also the vice president of the company Uzumaki Kushina. Well, you see he is the youngest son so he can have all he wants that explain his spoiled and snobby behavior. He is smart and has the looks. He is an angel that falls from the heaven but when he talks and glared he can freeze the hell. Don't get me wrong, he has an angelic voice but it is cold when he used it with sarcasm and with his remarks.

"The breakfast is ready, Naruto-sama" said the maid

"Hn." Said Naruto in acknowledgement (As you can see Naruto will use 'hn.' too like Sasuke in this story) as he sit and start to eat his food gracefully

"Ohayo Naruto-sama "said the butler of the mansion

"Ohayo" reply Naruto as he pause for a moment to hear what the butler is to say.

"Minato-sama said that he already pick a school for you to study and he already arrange everything you need" said the butler

"What school?" ask Naruto

"Konoha University, Naruto-sama" said the butler

"Hm. I'm not that surprise considering it is one of the best school here." Said the blond

After some more minutes, he already finish is breakfast and he begun to stand up and walk to the living room of the mansion.

As he came to the living room, he was greeted by his older brother Kyuubi who was wearing a red shirt with a design of a fox and a black colored pants and a pair of converse shoes.

"Ohayo otouto" greet Kyuubi

"Ohayo aniki" reply the blond

Their parents are always busy running the company and modeling so that always leaves the two brothers together making them very close to each other that's why they act normal around each other presence.

"I hear that you will study at Konoha University, is that info. Is right?" ask Kyuubi

"Hai" reply Naruto

"Well I'm not really surprise but that's great since I'm studying there too" said Kyuubi

Kyuubi is a senior student of Konoha University. He has a red hair and blazing red eyes that he gets from their mother and he also have a smooth tan skin and a slim figure but still have muscles like Naruto. Naruto is a sophomore student that is going to transfer from whirlpool to Konoha University. He spent his freshman year in Whirlpool University where their mother came from. He study there because their mother have a business to attend there and he is with his mother that time so they decide to let Naruto study there for awhile. The business end a week ago and Naruto just arrive yesterday night and he is so tired because of the travel so he got fast asleep leaving them without a time to greet each other.

"So, how are you?" ask Kyuubi

"Fine, just still a bit tired" said Naruto

"Oh, so do you have a plan today?" ask Kyuubi

"Nothing, why?" said Naruto

"That's bad, let's go" said Kyuubi

"Where?" ask Naruto

"Ahm, just come with me." Reply Kyuubi

"Fine" said Naruto

"Yes, it will be a brotherly bonding" yell Kyuubi

"Shut up" said Naruto

"Let's get going then" said Kyuubi

After an hour of wandering around the city, you will now see the two sitting on a small bench in the park with a chocolate ice cream in Kyuubi and vanilla in Naruto on their hand.

"That's fun. So, how your study?" ask Naruto

"Its fine" said Kyuubi

"Hm. What can you say about the school?" ask Naruto

"Well, it's really one of the best considering its facilities and the quality of teaching there." Said Kyuubi

"Sound good" said Naruto

"Yes, except the annoying fangirls and a bit of fanboys around the university." Said Kyuubi

"You're really are popular huh?" said Naruto

"You can say that. Well, I tell you I will not be surprise if the whole school began to oogle and fawn over you otouto. You look so hot and gorgeous like me" Said Kyuubi

"Shut up" said Naruto

"I bet even the Uchihas will drool over you" said Kyuubi

"The Uchiha?" ask Naruto

"Yup, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. The son of Uchiha Fugaku the president and the owner of the Uchiha inc." said Kyuubi

"I don't care." Said Naruto

"Haha, you're no fun" Said Kyuubi

"Aniki, I plan to use mother's surname when I go to school" said Naruto

"Why?" ask Kyuubi with surprise

"It will be interesting if they don't know who I am and that we are actually brothers, right?" said Naruto

"I like what you think. Hehehe" said Kyuubi

"Let's head back home Aniki" said Naruto

"Ok, let's go" said Kyuubi

As the two walk back home, the sky is beginning to get dark.

"Hey otouto, you know that you're already late right? Considering that school starts a week ago." Ask Kyuubi

"Yes, but I will start next week." Said Naruto

"Next week will be interesting" said Kyuubi

"Interesting indeed" said Naruto with a smirk

**TBC**

Like it?

This chapter looks like an introduction of Naruto and some of Kyuubi, that's why the chapter is called 'The Prince"

Please review, I need it

Maybe I will update fast.

Ja.

-**The death-God**-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Taming the Stone Heart

**Main Pairing:** Sasunaru

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** What happen when the obnoxious blond we know become a spoiled, snobby rich brat? Well, isn't that interesting? Just read the story to know. (HighschoolFic) Sasunaru…Sorry, I suck at summary. SasukeNaruto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It is a property of Kishimoto Masashi. I just kind of borrow some characters.

**AN**.: Sorry for the super late update. I'm just busy because my teachers start to think that being a slave driver is a good thing.

**Chapter II:** The Uchihas

A raven whose peacefully sleep on his king size bed suddenly jerk up when a pillow hit him on his head.

"GAAAAAAHHHH…!" scream the raven while searching the room to know where the evil pillow came from."

"You bastard. What is that all about? Yell Sasuke when he spots his older brother standing beside the door.

"Well otouto, you need to wake up if you don't want to be late on school" said Itachi

"What? You could wake me up earlier" sasuke yell again

"It's not my fault that you sleep like a rock otouto, Go and have a shower.

The breakfast is ready we will wait downstairs." Said Itachi before leaving the room

"Bastard" mumble Sasuke. He then gets up and starts to do his morning routine.

After the bath he starts to walk to his wardrobe to pick his usual attire to wear.

Sigh."Everyday is the same I starts to get tired of this" said Sasuke

"Maybe today will be different" He thought before he goes downstairs to meet his parents.

As he arrive to the dining room he see that his brother is already eating with their parents.

"Sweetie, sit down and eat with us" said Mikoto while looking to his youngest son.

"Hai Okasan" He replies then he sit down beside his brother

"How is school Sasuke? I already ask your brother and he still doing great as expected" said Fugaku without looking to Sasuke

"Its fine Otosan, I'm still the no. 1 on my class and I planned to keep it that way" answer Sasuke while greeting his teeth

"Good" came a short reply from his father

They finished their breakfast with silence after that little exchange of words.

"Let's go Otouto, we can't be late on our school it will ruin our reputation" said Itachi while standing.

"Okay"

After 10 minutes of drive, they arrive to KU without uttering a single word to each other.

"See you at 5pm otuoto" said Itachi then starts to walk to his classroom direction.

"Hn." He then too walks to the direction of his classroom.

When he enters the room he was greeted by several good mornings by his classmates. When he finally go to his own sit he heard some of his classmates gossiping about something picking an interest he start to listen to them.

"Do you know that there would be a new student that will arrive today? Ask Girl 1

"Yes, I hear it too. I hope he is a hot guy" reply Girl 2

'I bet he is just a loser' thought Sasuke to himself

"But it would be cool if the new student will be a hot chick" say Boy 1

"Yeah I hope so" reply Boy2

He stopped listening when he notice that their teacher walk in the classroom.

"Good morning kids" said Iruka while putting his things to his table.

"We will have a new student today. He is transfer from Whirlpool country so please be good to him"

"So the new student is a he" mumble Sasuke while the girls on the room start murmuring to each other about it.

"You can come in now" Said Iruka

The door suddenly opens revealing a…..

**TBC**

**AN.:** I know that this is a short chapter. I just want to know if there are still interested on this story. Review so I will know.

Ja.

**The death-God**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Taming the Stone Heart

**Main Pairing:** Sasunaru

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** What happen when the obnoxious blond we know become a spoiled, snobby rich brat? Well, isn't that interesting? Just read the story to know. (HighschoolFic) Sasunaru…Sorry, I suck at summary. SasukeNaruto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It is a property of Kishimoto Masashi. I just kind of borrow some characters.

AN.: Sorry if the last chapter is very short. It seems that there are some people who want me to continue this story. Thank you for those who add my story to their favorite list, alert list and of course for adding me to your favorite author list. I really appreciate it. If you notice that I change the rating of the story from M to T. I hope it will not affect this story.

Xen665: Thank you for your suggestion. I really appreciate it.

So here is the chapter III, this is for you guys enjoy!

**Chapter III: Start of the Plan**

"You can come in now"

The door opens revealing a boy with spiky blond hair and a feminine body. He walks gracefully towards to their teacher and he face them with an impassive look on his beautiful face. Suddenly the room is filled with silence and all students are just starring at the blond boy in front of them.

"Oh my God!" The girls suddenly squeal.

"He's so fucking hot" said the boy on the front seat. The boys on the class agree while looking at the 'fresh meat' with lust.

'He is beautiful' thought Sasuke who is sitting on his seat while looking intently on the boy.

"Class be quite!" yell Iruka

"Please introduce yourself to your classmate"

"Okay" said Naruto

You can hear a gasp on the room when Naruto spoke for the first time.

"Did you hear that?" ask Ino

"Yeah, His voice is so soft" said Temari

"Such an angelic voice" said Ten Ten

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, 17 y.o., I just arrive here last week from whirlpool and I hope you will take care of me." Said Naruto

"You can now seat beside Sasuke since it is the only available seats for now. Please raise your hand Sasuke." Said Iruka

Naruto walks gracefully toward to his seat when he saw the boy raise his hand. He first make himself comfortable before looking to their teacher again. Suddenly he feels that someone is staring at him so he decides to look at the boy sitting beside him.

"What? Is there something in my face?" ask Naruto

"No..nothing, sorry" said Sasuke embarrass that he is caught starring.

"Then stop doing that. It makes me feel uncomfortable" said Naruto

"Okay, by the way I'm Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke while extending his right arm for a hand shake.

"You already know mine" said Naruto then extend his left hand.

"So this is one of the Uchihas that aniki is talking about.' Thought Naruto before withdrawing his hand and start to listen to their teacher again.

Time passed and suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of the class. The students hurriedly leave the room chattering loudly, while Naruto take his time arranging his thing on his bag.

"Umm, would you like to sit with me and my friend on the cafeteria?" Ask Sasuke

Naruto look at him for a while contemplating what to answer.

"Sure" said Naruto

"That's great!" Sasuke half scream.

Realizing what he did Sasuke blush while Naruto is looking at him with a raise eyebrow.

"I mean it's great because you will have a new friend here on your first day" said Sasuke

"I see. Let's go then" said Naruto

Sasuke lead the way to the cafeteria while walking silently.

'Did I just embarrass myself in front of him? What is my problem' thought Sasuke

'May he is still thinking about his little outburst. Aniki is right I already attract Sasuke on my first day' thought Naruto.

When they enter the cafeteria Sasuke saw that they are already on their place waiting for him.

They turn their head to the direction of the two when they approach the table.

"Hey Sasuke, you brought the new kid huh! Welcome man! the name is Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba" said kiba.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto

"You can always sit with us if you want. Im Hyuuga Neji."

"Welcome my youthful new friend. Im Rock Lee"

Naruto just look at Lee.

'What a weirdo' thought Naruto

"Troublesome, Im Nara Shikamaru"

"That is Shino. He don't talk a lot" said Kiba

"We are still not complete Gaara is still not here" said Neji

"I'm here" said Gaara while taking his seat with a tray on his hand.

"Gaara?" said Naruto while looking at the familiar red head on his seat.

"Naruto?" ask Gaara

"You two know each other?" ask Sasuke careful not to show his building jealousy.

"Yeah, we met long time ago." Said Naruto

Gaara look at him in confusion.

'I explain later' Naruto mouth

Gaara just nod and and proceed to eat his food.

Their break is spent on asking Naruto about random things and Naruto answer it carefully. He needs to tell them a lie because they can't know that he is a Namikaze or his cover will blow.

After their break they decide to head to their next classes.

"So what is your subject" ask Sasuke

"I have math" said Naruto who is still looking at his schedule.

"Really can I see you schedule" ask Sasuke

"Sure"

"Whoa our schedule is exactly the same "said Sasuke in surprise

'I know that aniki is behind of this' thought Naruto

"So I guess you're stuck with me" said Sasuke while handling the schedule back.

"Yeah. Let's go" said Naruto while grumbling to himself.

As they enter the room Naruto saw that their teacher is still not there so he decides to follow Sasuke on his seat the sit beside him. After 30 mins. Of waiting the door suddenly open revealing their math teacher with an orange book on his hand. 'Shit aniki didn't tell me that Kakashi is gonna be one of my teachers. That Baka'

"I'm sorry I'm, late I lost the tract of time" said Kakashi

"Liar" yells of his student

"I think we have a new student today right? Where is he?" ask Kakashi

"I'm here" said Naruto

"Naru-chan? I don't know that you are the new student why didn't you tell me?" ask Kakashi

"And why did you use your mother's .."

Kakashi's sentence is cut when Naruto speak

"Im sorry if I don't tell you can we talk about this later" said Naruto

"You better be" said Kakashi

Naruto sigh then nod.

"Hey Naruto" said Sasuke

"Hmm?"

"What is that all about?" ask Sasuke

"It's nothing"

"But it looks like you both know each other"

"He knows my father that's all"

"Oh, okay" said Sasuke still not satisfied to the answer that he got

"I will tell you some other time but not now" said Naruto sensing what Sasuke's thinking

"You don't have to.."

"I know"

They brought their attention to Kakashi when he announce that after the class they will have an assignment followed by groans of the students

The time passed and Naruto's first day ends well. He and Sasuke walk together outside the school waiting for their ride. When Sasuke notice that his aniki is already on the car he bid Naruto a goodbye before walking to the direction of the car.

"Who is he? This is the first time I saw him. He is cute" said Itachi

"Shut up"

"Don't worry otouto I will not steal him from you"

"I said shut up. Just start the car and let's go" said Sasuke

"Whatever little brother"

When Naruto see that the car is gone he starts to walk toward to his brother's car that is waiting for him on the other side of the school.

"So how's your first day otouto"

"It's okay but you have some explaining to do" said Naruto

"Hehe. Okay, but did you get acquainted to the little Uchiha?"

"Yes. He's not bad"

"Very well, just don't forget the plan"

"I know"

"I don't know that he is friend of Gaara" said Naruto

"So little cousin is one if his friend huh. You better talk to Gaara about this" said Kyuubi

"I will"

The car sped off outside the university heading to the direction of their mansion.

'It's fun to play but it is only the beginning' thought Naruto while looking outside the window.

AN.: So what do you think?

Please review. It will give me inspiration to update fast..

**-SALAMAT****-**

**"Salamat" is the tagalog word for thank you.**

-**The death-God**-


End file.
